


Welcome To Camelot, Agent

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Agent Emrys [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin arrives at Camelot and finds an unexpected vision in the sunset<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 160 Sunset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Camelot, Agent

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Welcome To Camelot, Agent  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Pre Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Gaius, Uther  
**Summary:** Merlin arrives at Camelot and finds an unexpected vision in the sunset  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 783  
**Prompt:** 160 Sunset  
**Author's Notes:** Agent Emrys series

**Welcome To Camelot, Agent**

Merlin arrived in Camelot right before the sun was about to set. He pulled the beat up car that he was driving into the parking area behind the main house. He got out and glared at the offensive thing. He wished he had his black sports car and not the pile of junk that was sitting there.

“Merlin!” Gaius called out as he came out of a door below the turret. “Where have you been? The King has been waiting for you.”

“I had car trouble.” Merlin glared at the car again. “I will have to thank the Director for that.”

“Come on boy. Don’t dawdle. Uther Pendragon is not a patient man.” Gaius waved him inside and led him through the castle to the King’s chambers.

“Does the Prince know that I’m coming?” Merlin asked.

“He was told that he was getting a new valet but he wasn’t told that you would be his bodyguard as well.” Gaius said. He stopped at a door and knocked.

“Enter!” A voice from the other side of the door called out.

Gaius opened the door and went to stand in front of the desk with merlin. “Sire, the new valet has arrived.”

Uther Pendragon looked up at Merlin and frowned. “This is who the Director sent to protect my son? He doesn’t look able to take care of himself much less my son. Tell the director I want someone else.”

“Sire, he is our best.” Gaius said.

“I’m stronger than I look, Sire.” Merlin said. “If you give me a chance I can show you how well I’m suited for the job.”

“Two weeks. If you can keep him from getting killed for two weeks then you can stay.” Uther looked back down at the documents on the table. “Dismissed.”

“Um … you wouldn’t happen to know where the Prince is at the moment would you?” Merlin asked. He shifted on his feet when the King looked up at him with a glare.

“He’s in the pub. As soon as the sun sets, he goes to the pub to get drunk and flirt with the serving girls.” Uther said. “I will expect you to get him out of that habit and a few other ones that aren’t good for him. Dismissed.”

Merlin and Gaius left the King’s chambers and started to walk down the corridor. Suddenly, Gaius pulled him aside.

“Merlin, you have your job cut out for you. Don’t let the King down or else you may lose more than your job.” Gaius patted him on the shoulder. “The pub is in the lower town. It’s called _The Rising Sun_.”

“As if this wasn’t already the worst assignment I have ever had.” Merlin said. “Now, I get to sober up a drunk and debauching Prince. Just tell me one thing, Gaius. What did I do to the director to make him so angry that he would give me this assignment?”

“Who better than a reformed drunk and debauching agent to reform a drunk and debauching Prince. Uther needs him cleaned up by the time of his arranged marriage. You better get started. You only have a few weeks.” Gaius chuckled as he walked down the corridor away from Merlin.

Merlin sighed. He went out a side door and asked one of the guards where the pub was exactly before going to the lower town.

He was a few blocks away from it when he looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She was bathed in the last flickers of the sunset. The light almost seemed to dance around her in joy. He stood still as she came closer.

“Hello.” Merlin said as she was a few feet away. “I’m Merlin.”

“Out of my way, Merlin. I am late for my supper with the King.” The woman said as Merlin blocked the path.

“Your friends with the King?” Merlin’s heart sank.

“I am his daughter, Morgana.” The dark haired woman eyed him suspiciously. “How is it that you don’t know who I am?”

“I’m new here.” Merlin smiled at her. “I was just hired to be the prince’s valet. The King said I might find him at the pub.”

“I just came from that nasty place. He is in there all right. Good luck. You will certainly need it.” Morgana said as she brushed past him.

Merlin inhaled the sent to orange blossoms as she passed. He watched as she made her way up to the main house.

“Maybe this assignment won’t be as bad as all that.” Merlin smirked.

He waited until she disappeared into the main house before continuing on his way to the pub.     


End file.
